flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Featherwhisp
Featherwhisp '''is a beautiful silver she-cat with light green eyes. She is formely the mate of Crow That Flutters Through Air, her kits being Weedkit, Shadekit, and Sparkkit. Killed by her own mate along with her kits, she currently resides in StarClan. Description Appearance Featherwhisp is a beautiful, delicate, silver she-cat with soft paws and light green eyes. She has a large, fluffy tail, much like a squirrels'. She has a soft, small pink nose and smaller streaks of lighter grey along her chest, belly, and tail. She has a large nick in her right ear, which cuts down to about her right eye. Her fur is very soft, and she has feather-tuft like paws. Although her paws may seem small, her long, razor sharp claws make up for it in battle. Her eyes are almost like a circle, or the shape of an olive. Her fur is sleek, yet smoothe, and she very often tends to groom herself to keep her coat clean. Most of her coat is a dark grey, almost fading into black. A lighter, brownish colored patch settles a rough spot on her flank. A very light silver, almost white ring circles around her neck, beginning on the top of her left ear, just about up to her right ear. Character Featherwhisp is a stubborn she-cat, much like her sister, Bella She is very kind and caring when she needs to be, though she isn't exactly the one to 'take it easy' in a bad situation. Featherwhisp hates to get wet, and tries to be 100% loyal to her Clan without saying something to cause an arguement or make somone mad at her. Featherwhisp answers truthfully most of the time, but if she is trying to hide anything, she will do her best to keep it secret. She is very sarcastic, and tends to get a little stern and over aggresive in an arguement or battle (especially with other Clan Cats). Most of the time, she worries about the future, wondering what will happen next and if she will make a wrong move. Before she met Crow, she always had promised herself that she wouldn't get in a relationnship, but would rather be alone and just tend to the duties of her Clan. Skills Featherwhisp isn't very skilled with anything in particular, but she is a fairly good hunter. Her fighting skills are average, but she seems to like arguing more than fighting. She lacks in stamina and speed, but is mainly best at scenting out predators or intruders on FlameClan territory. Featherwhisp is a great swimmer, even though she prefers not to get her fur wet. She is very distracted easily, which isn't a good thing when it comes to hunting or fighting. Her fighting style is a bit different from other cats in her Clan, because she will try to get her oppenet as weak as possible and let them retreat or decide to leave before killing them. She seems to be better at fighting than hunting, which was usually a bad thing when she was told how to hunt. Her most vulernable spot is her short legs, which could get her knocked down by an oppenet in battle easily. Depending on the circumstances, she will defend herself before fighting, although this is very rare and doesn't usually happen. Life Kithood Adolescence Adulthood Featherwhisp is first seen in FlameClan/Roleplay, and sent out to go on a hunting patrol by Hiddenstar. She agrees, and goes out alone. Scenting somone odd, she searches around the territroy, only to find Crow That Flutters Through Air. She is seen to first get into a huge arguement with him, and threatening to kill him and line his fur with her nest. Crow simply spits insults at her, and soon scampers off. A few days later, she is sent out on another patrol, this time with Blossomstripe, Redfur, and one other unnamed cat. On the way back to camp, Redfur goes, but Blossomstripe stays with Featherwhisp. Featherwhisp once again ingages in an arguement with Crow. Blossomstripe soon interferes, and both cats are threatened by Crow, the snappy black tom indicating that FlameClan Cats have been scented on his territory, and he wouldn't hesitate to declare war if it happened again. The arguement continues to go on, but Crow simply leaves once again. Soon after the arguement, after few days pass, Featherwhisp goes out alone, and scents Crow. This time, she then gets overraged, and leaps at the tom. The tom pins her, his claws to her throat. But, he begins to flirt with her, believing he can perhaps have a few flings. Featherwhisp doesn't fall for his act, so continues her hardest to drive him out of the territory. Being utterly stubborn, she continues to fight with him, but soon gives in and listen to his words. Featherwhisp simply blushes, and gives in to the toms' kind and loving words. He asks the she-cat to spend a night with her, and she blindly agrees. The next morning, Featherwhisp finds herself laying alone in the middle of camp, finding that Crow had left camp. He figures he just wanted some fresh air at first, so she continues on with her Clan duties. A few days later, she figures out that she is pregnant with Crow's kits, and goes into his Tribe's territory to inform him of the news. Multiple cats scowl at Featherwhisp, demanding that she leave the territory or she'd be killed. Featherwhisp insists to talk to Crow about the night the two had spent together, and that she was expecting his kits. Crow simply denies everything the she-cat tells him, as if the two hadn't ever met. Crow then demands Featherwhisp leave the territory, and without any more words, she does. As she goes to the FlameClan border, she figures it isn't worth anything anymore. Depressed and angered, she spends the rest of a few days alone, outside of the border of FlameClan. Blossomstripe begins to worry about her, and searches for her alone. A short few days later, she returns to camp, her kits being born and named Sparkkit, Shadekit, and Weedkit. Featherwhisp once again disappears after that, but takes her kits with her. She goes to The Falling Stars, wanting to spend the rest of her days with her kits and in the Tribe. Unknowing of what Crow was planning, Featherwhisp sees Crow, and asks him to take care of their kits. Crow once again denies everything, and simply thinks she and and her kits want to destroy his Clan. Crow attacks her kits, and Featherwhisp promises to defend them with her life, even though the are pretty much useless and meaningless to her now. Crow attackes his first victim, Weedkit, and leaves him in a pool of blood. But before he can kill Weedkit, Featherwhisp leaves a long scar across his face, and the two continue to fight. After awhile, he finally kills Featherwhisp, along with her kits, and the bodies are found and burried by FlameClan warriors. Quotes Pedigree Sister: :Bella - Living Mate: :' 'Crow That Flutters Through Air (Formely) - Living Daughter: :Sparkkit - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Sons: :Weedkit - Deceased, Verified StarClan member :Shadekit - Deceased, Verified StarClan member Relationships Notable Crow That Flutters Through Air Family :Featherwhisp, at this point, doesn't know what to think of this tom. She thought of him as a normal, annoying enemy at first, but then stupidly, and blindly fell in love with him and refused to see the truth about him. Featherwhisp now despises him with all of her heart, and if she was still living, she would love more than anything to kill him. Sparkkit, Weedkit, & Shadekit :Featherwhisp doesn't really have that much of a relationship with her kits, considering she died pretty much a day or two after they were born. Though she loves her kits to death, she still regrets Crow being their father, and wishes that they could've had a better life instead of dying on the spot. She would and did anything for kits when she was still alive, and even died for them. Images Life Image Category:Characters Category:She-cat Category:Deceased Category:Deceased Cats Owned by Flame Category:Former FlameClan Cat Category:StarClan Cat